


On the House

by whatnowpunk



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, amerikate - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnowpunk/pseuds/whatnowpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another amerikate... it kinda sucks cause i wrote it in the car but ehhh</p><p>Kate gets stood up and America totally has a crush</p><p> </p><p>COFFEE SHOP AU AYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the House

Kate Bishop was sitting in the corner and America couldn't keep her eyes off of her. They'd spoken briefly when she'd first stepped in, and from what America could gather, Kate was supposed to be meeting a date in "just about 5 minutes." But an hour has passed and Kate's just been sitting by herself, looking up hopefully whenever the shop's bell jingles as the door opens. America looks around the coffee shop, seeing that it's empty save for Kate slouched at the corner booth. America slips out from behind the counter with a pastry in her hand walking over to Kate. 

"I don't think he's gonna show, princess."

Kate looks up sharply at America's voice, muttering "she" under her breath as America sits down. 

"Oh, sorry. I brought you a pastry though," America's feeling really awkward at this point, "and I can get you another cup of coffee if you want, on the house of course."

Another hour passes and even though America's shift has long ended, she stays at the coffee shop with Kate, joking around and listening to the amateur poets that wander in for open mic night. And when they start to get bored, America invites Kate back to her apartment for movies and dinner. 

At the end of the night, Kate and America stand at the door. "Thanks for this, America. I had a lot of fun, even if I did get stood up." Kate says as she turns to go. 

"Hold on princess." America grabs her arm, "Do you maybe wanna -dios- go get dinner tomorrow night? I promise to show up."


End file.
